The Ribbon
by X-FukaiTaichou-RangikuX
Summary: To think that this started out with a ribbon...KenzanOc JudaiSho


The Ribbon

Kenzan x Haruka

Yu-Gi-Oh GX

T

Haruka gazed down at the snow-covered grounds, sighing sadly to herself. What was going on in this world of hers? She felt so strange near that boy. Why was she out here near his house on a cold winter night?

It was a family tradition. Today was December 14, Lovers Night. It was custom to give a gift to someone who you care deeply for. With careful, silent steps, the silver-haired girl made her way towards the dorm's door. Placing the box under her arm, she rang the doorbell under his name. She waited a couple of minutes before hearing his lazy voice saying, "Who's there?"

"Come downstairs, mister. There's a surprise package for you." The silver haired girl said, keeping silent as she placed down the medium-sized box on the steps. She smiled, pulling out the pink ribbon from her hair that kept it back and fastened it onto the already-placed red ribbon. Hearing footsteps, the girl's bright sea green eyes turned away from the package as she walked off towards the darkness. Her Slifer red uniform clung to her body, trying to keep her warm against the cold temperature.

She heard the door creep open. She looked back, seeing Kenzan at the door. She stared at her lazily, and looked down to the package. Picking it up, he looked back at Haruka, "What is this don?"

With a smile, she replied happily, "It's a gift from me to you. Happy Lovers Night." She turned around again and started to walk off when she head Kenzan call out to her.

"Wait, soldier!" Kenzan said, reached out to her. He quickly slipped on his boots and raced out next to her. "Soldier, I didn't ask for this, don."

"I know…But I want you to have it, Kenzan." Haruka said, smiling. She brushed some snow off of his nose and giggled, "You're still not up yet Sergeant, are you?"

Kenzan looked down at the box carefully, and then back up to her. Lovers Night? Lovers Night….OH SHIT!

Lover's Night…

Kenzan looked at the girl, "Haruka! Y-you mean?"

Haruka nodded, "This is why I've been acting so weird all week. Why I've been gone…I've been working on this for you…" She stood up on tiptoe as she placed a kiss on Kenzan's cheek. "Night, Kenzan…" She turned and walked off into the forest…

Kenzan stood there, alone. He kept his gaze on the box before him.

He turned around and dashed inside. Tearing off his boots, he raced up to his room and locked the door behind him. Placing the box down on the bed, he looked at the pink bow tied on…

The pink bow…

Kenzan quickly pulled it off, and brought it to his face. Yes, this was the one she wore. He recognized the sweet scent of Cotton Candy perfume anywhere. Feeling much like a deranged stalker, and leaned back against the wall, inhaling the sweet scent. He closed his eyes, remembering what she said about how precious this ribbon was to her…

**~*~ Flash Back ~*~**

Kenzan watched Haruka as she let Asuka play with her hair. She pulled out the pink ribbon in her hair, wrapping it around her hand like a bandage. When one of Asuka's friends had tried to take it, Haruka stashed away the ribbon and snapped at the girl. Without a warning to Asuka, the silver-haired Obelisk student stood up and stormed off. Kenzan, confused as to why "little miss tough" girl would be so protective about a pink ribbon, walked after her and caught up with her at the cafeteria.

"So, why did you snap at her don?" Kenzan asked, poking at her forehead.

The girl huffed, glaring up at him. "It belonged to someone special to me, so back off!"

Kenzan stumbled back, and glared at the girl. "Oi, sorry. I was just asking!"

Haruka looked away, getting up. "Just…go away, you stupid dino freak!"

The teen looked down, hurt by the girl's harsh words. Standing up, he grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her back, pressing her up against the wall. "Soldier, tell me what is it with you?"

The girl looked down, "If you let me go, I'll tell you. You're hurting me, Kenzan." She wiggled her wrist, showing Kenzan that they were slightly discolored.

He let go, and gazed at her sadly. "Just…tell me okay? You're making everyone worried saurus."

Haruka looked down at the floor and said, "It's just…I…"

"Yeah?" Kenzan asked, leaning against the table and keeping his gaze on her.

"When I was a little girl, I loved to sing. My parents, as I got older, hired a professional to come and teach me how to sing….His name was Professor Tawana." He started, rubbing her wrist to start blood flow again. "It was my first concert. It was a local concert for public schools. But, Professor Tawana taught there. He wanted me to come and end the act. So I did."

"And?" Kenzan asked, watching her play with her fingers. A sign she was nervous and embarrassed about saying something.

"Professor Tawana didn't like the black dress my parents put me in. He brought a pink dress that his daughter used to where when she was that age. It was a little long, but he made me wear it." She continued, and played with the pink ribbon in her hands. "After the concert, he told me that pink looked really good on me and that I should wear it more often. He asked my parents to buy me more clothes in pink shades."

"So? The professor liked you in pink, don. What's the deal with the ribbon?" Kenzan asked again, pointing at the pink cloth in her hand.

"It was…my 10th birthday. I had a lesson that day and…my hair kept getting in my eyes. So, Tawana came over with a pink ribbon to pull back my hair in." she explained, and played with it a bit more. "He died…later that year. A couple days before another local concert."

Kenzan looked down, "So you wear that because…?"

"Because he is a big part of my life, Kenzan." She replied, almost yelling. "Tawana taught me something that I will never forget!"

"And what's that?" the boy, growled, ready to pounce on her if she tried to leave again.

"That no matter what, true beauty comes from what you do! It comes from inside, to make it simple for people like you!" she yelled, and turned around, about to run off.

Kenzan grabbed her wrist, flinging her back. Haruka glared at him, raising her hand.

She slapped him.

A huge red mark was on Kenzan's face. He reached up, pressing his hand to it as he gazed down at her. She was just as much in shock as she was. "K-kenzan….I…."

Kenzan let go of her wrist, glaring at her with deadly eyes. Haruka stepped backwards, afraid of the larger male. Sincce they were the only two in the cafeteria at that moment, no one would witness what would happen next between them.

Kenzan reached for her, grasping her by the waist. Haruka didn't struggle as the older boy pulled her close, his other arm raised.

She waited, and nothing. Perhaps he wanted her to see his fist flying at her?

She opened one eye, then the other. Kenzan was actually holding Haruka close to him; the other hand punched the wall. "Haruka ….don't hold back don. Don't ever hold back emotions…Don't turn out like me." He said, looking at her with his big brown eyes. She just blinked, and looked down. "Let us know what's going on, don. Alright?"

Haruka looked into his eyes, and grasped onto his chest. She saw the bruise forming on his cheek, and he continued. "You can stop with the tough act, Haruka. I know you're really scared of being hurt again…"

Her hands wrapped around his vest and she started, "You…you….." she looked down, choking on tears as she spat out, "S-stupid…dino…boy…"

Kenzan just smiled and held the girl close as she continued to let out her emotions…

**~*~ Flash Back End~*~**

He tore open the box, and stared down at what was inside.

A small cake with his name on it. Some packages of Duel Monster cards. A couple of incense sticks…But what really came as a shock to him was the card under the cake when he pulled it out. It was face-down, so he wouldn't see. Picking it up, he flipped it over and gasped at what he saw.

Was that…the group photo she took over the summer?

It was. Over the summer, Manjoume had formed a party and invited them to come along. Haruka had asked if they could take a group photo of everyone. Although Manjoume originally declined, when Asuka said that it was a good idea he allowed it. She claimed that her father had lost the photo when cleaning out the computer. But, apparently, she was either lying or mistaken. And it was most likely the mistaken.

Kenzan fought back tears as Haruka's image came to mind. He changed out of his night wear into something casual and went back down the stairs. Putting on his army boots once again, Kenzan raced out of the house with the ribbon in his hand.

~*~ Ra Girls Dorm ~*~

Haruka sat on her bed, staring at the picture in her hands. The image of her with her old teacher was before her. She traced the features of the old man, sighing. "Takawa… I miss you."

She heard something outside…A song. Was that a song she heard?

She opened her windows and looked down to see Kenzan standing outside in the cold with a large boom box. She blinked, waiting to see what was going on. The song was so familiar…

Wait a minute….was this…

This was the song Diva by Mark Mancina. A song her former Professor had taught her before he had died.

Kenzan shouted up to her, "Haruka!" He waved his arms, smiling up at the girl. Turning up the volume, he picked up a microphone that was hidden behind the music. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, and started reading a bit of it into the microphone, "I love you without knowing from how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride. So I love you, because I know no other way." he read, and placed the sheet away. "Sonnet 17, Pablo Neruda." Haruka gazed down at him, deeply moved. "Haruka!" he said, waking up half of the dorm. "I'm standing before you, before all these people to ask you one thing!" Kenzan smiled at her as he sunk down to his knees and kept his eyes on Haruka. "Haruka, will you be my girlfriend?"

Haruka's next door neighbor looked at her, cooing, "Aw, that's so sweet of him, Haru! You should totally accept!"

"Hey Haruka, what's your answer?" another called out.

"You taking up his offer or what?"

Haruka looked at Kenzan, deep into his brown eyes. A smile formed on her lips as she turned around. A hush of whispers followed her as she walked down the hall. Slipping on her jacket, she opened the door and gazed out at Kenzan. His long brown hair was out of his many braids, causing some strands to fall in front of his face. He was missing his hat, but it didn't make him look bad without it. His jacket was stained with condiments and his pants were filthy. Usually, Kenzan was a clean person. But, now he was…This was an indication that he had hurried to get here. She looked at the boom box, recognizing it as Majoume's "Karaoke" machine. He had risked hell with Manjoume to read that verse to her…

She walked up to him, arms folded. "So, you steal other people's crap, come here in the middle of the night, wake up our dorm, read a bit of poetry and expect me to date you?" she growled, giving him the 'you're so dead' look.

Kenzan stumbled back, "Y-yeah, that was the plan I guess." Oh god, what did he do wrong?

Haruka's hand cupped Kenzan's chin, forcing him to gaze at her. She leaned in close to his face, still glaring.

Their lips met.

She was gentle and sweet. Kenzan quickly wrapped his arms around her body. He kissed back with passion, picking her body up from the ground. He could hear a loud cheer in the background, but it was all distant to him.

They finally pulled back from lack of air. Haruka looked up at him. "You're one dumb dino freak, Kenzan." She giggled, playing with his hair.

"Yeah, but I'm your dumb dino freak." He chuckled, pulling Haruka closer to his body. Smiling, she gazed up at what was left of her dorm mates outside. "We should go somewhere private." Kenzan whispered into her ear lowly.

Haruka gave off a perverted smile, grasping Kenzan's hand. She whispered back something in her partner's ear. Whatever it was, it pleased Kenzan and made him have the same smile. Picking up the machine, Kenzan pulled Haruka away from her dorm and into another area…

~*~ Next Day~*~

"Aniki! Have you heard?"

Sho tackled his boyfriend from behind, smiling. "Sho-kun, what's up?" Judai asked, placing a kiss on the bluenettes forehead.

"Aniki, Kenzan-kun and Haruka-nii-chan hooked up!" Sho announced, forming a heart with his fingers. "Ne, isn't that wonderful?"

"Hai, it is." Judai replied, smiling. "So, Sho-kun, have you seen Kenzan or Haruka today?"

The small Obelisk student blinked, thinking. "No, I haven't, Aniki. You?"

The brunette shook his head and laughed, "No, but I bet I know where they are."

"Where, Aniki?" Sho asked, giving him the puppy eyes.

Judai ruffled his boyfriends hair, explaining, "Ah, Sho-kun. You should think about it for a while. In the meantime, take my advice and stay away from Kenzan's room."

The blunette looked dumbfounded as he watched Judai walk off. It was only when his boyfriend gave him bedroom eyes with Sho understand. "A-Aniki…you mean they're…"

The brunette only laughed at Sho's priceless embarrassed expression. "And to think this started with that damn ribbon." Judai laughed.

A/N: First off, let me inform some of you that I felt really creped out by having Shou-kun call Judai "Aniki". *shivers* I just think it'd be more like incest…And that is kinda creepy in my opinion. Seriously, would you like your significant other running around going,"Sis/Bro"?

Secondly, I would prefer it if Haruka is not called a Mary Sue. I do not believe that you can make a character a Mary Sue just based off ONE story. I will be making another story using the same character WITH the same anime. So please, wait until that before you start calling ANY of my character's Mary Sue's.

Third, I do not own YuGiOh GX or the poem. However, Haruka is my character. If you would like to use her, please let me know.

And finally, thanks for reading. XD


End file.
